Fur and the Force
Fur and the Force is PrinceBalto's Star Wars crossover. Premise Set in a version of the Star Wars universe where anthros replace humans and live among the various aliens, this expanded universe based and inspired story is a furry retelling of another SW redo that I have had on my mind. Nick is Anakin and Judy is Padme. In this story (the original), things are different: Qui-Gon and Anakin's mother lived, Qui-Gon, not Obi-Wan, trained Anakin, and various other things are changed here and there. Trivia *This is a furry redo of another Star Wars remake I have done called Star Wars: Knights of the New Empire. Prologue After 25,000 years of existence, the Galactic Republic is dead. Shere Khan, in reality the Sith lord Darth Sidious, was the one responsible for killing it. He was responisble for the Clone Wars, which killed numerous beings at the hands of such monsters as General Grievous. He killed two Jedi masters, and even turned the Jedi chosen one, Nick Wilde, the descendant of the legendary fox Jedi hero Revan, against them, dubbing him Darth Vader. However, Nick's heart was never truly bound to the Sith. He only acted as such in order to find the secret he needed in order to keep his wife, former Queen of Naboo and the planet's current senator, Judy Hopps, from dying. He had another plan entirely: Overthrow Shere Khan, and take the throne of the Empire. On fiery Mustafar, after wiping out the separatist council, he reveals his plan to Judy. She agrees, only on the condition that they never become cruel despots. Nick forevermore throws aside the name of Darth Vader. Nick promises, but has to face one more individual: his old master, Mufasa. The wise lion Jedi remains quiet. He felt Nick accepting the Darth title, felt his actions in Shere Khan's office, including what he did to Jedi master Bogo, who turned out to have survived. Nick acknowledges his mentor, knowing that he had every reason to be furious at him. What happens next is unexpected. Mufasa hugs his former student, and forgives him, knowing that he had never truly turned dark, and knew of his plans to save Judy. Now, Nick was ready to put his plan into motion. Meeting up with a fleet of Jedi survivors of Shere Khan's Jedi purge, including Bogo, Nick announces his plan. Returning to Coruscant, Nick defeats Shere Khan in moments, killing him. The cruel and evil tiger has now faced the consequence of every evil deed he has ever committed, from the murder of his family at age 17 to the deaths of many Jedi. He dies under the gaze of the ghost of his own Sith master, Darth Plagueis, also known as Hego Demask, whom he had also killed. The news of the death doesn't take long to reach the senate. Knowing that the Republic is dead, they name Nick as the new emperor, and Judy as the new empress. Watching from her apartment with pride is Nick's mother Marian, a former slave from Tatooine. Nick had freed himself and her from servitude via his winning of a podrace at age 10. Before long, a speeder comes to take Marian to the Imperial Palace, to live with her son. Judy, who had been pregnant, brought twin children, a male hybrid named Noah and a female hybrid named Leia, into the galaxy. It is done. He who was once a slave is now ruler of the galaxy. Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:PrinceBalto Category:Crossovers Category:Romance Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Stories where Nick is the main protagonist Category:Stories where the other main cast appears Category:Chapter fics Category:Stories Category:Fur and the Force Category:Fur and the Force continuity